Unplanned Mistakes
by juliecollard87
Summary: Liz and Michael make a mistake. Can the people around them forgive them? Can they learn to live with their mistake?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unplanned Mistakes

Disclaimer: The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, and  
UPN. They are not mine and no infringement is intended.

I also do not own Secret life of the American teenage or 16 and pregnant.

Pairings: This is a Michael and Liz oh course. Also has Max and Liz.

Rating: Teen for now.

Summary: Liz and Michael make a mistake. Can the people around them forgive them? Can they learn to live with their mistake?

Author's Note: I got the idea from the title of this story from watching secret life the story line will be nothing like it. I got the idea for the story line from 16 and pregnant but won't follow a story line from the show.

Chapter One

-Liz-

When someone makes a mistake, the first thing you do is blame things that lead you to make these mistakes. Excuses that no way could be your fault, no matter how you say them they can't come back on you. Well, I am very good at doing this; you might say I am the queen of denial. If not the queen, I have my every own zip code.

So these are the reasons that this not many fault.

Hormones

The Thing about teenage hormones is that they are really hard to control.

My Mother

Most girls have their mother there to talk to them through the up's and downs of these teenage hormones. Well my mother doesn't talk about anything that could be considered "unpleasant". Things like college and how I'm working to get myself there.

So when I asked her about sex she went out and bought me a book. Lesson one mothers a book doesn't teach you anything, personal experience over here.

If it wasn't for her I would not have been going through life not knowing what pre-pressure really is or how to control the passion you feel after getting kissed.

They tell you wait to have sex until you get married, but where in any book does it tell you that waiting is hard. Maybe if I had known what to expect when put in this situation nothing would have happened.

Max Evans

My boyfriend, we have been dating for a year and a half. Maybe if my parent hadn't been all over me about how great of a guy he is. Maybe if he hadn't been so perfect and made me feel so beneath him we would have never gotten into that fight. I would have never left to meet Tess at that party.

See this couldn't possibly be my fault.

I am after all Liz Parker. I am number one in my class, I enjoy going to school. I have great friends that always take care of me. I know what it's like to work hard and I'm not afraid of it. I am the girl next door.

Well I was.

FASHBACK

"Yeah Tess, I just pulled up." I say to her closing my phone and heading up to Jacob Nichols party. I open the door and head inside; I spot Tess across the room and head to her. "Hey."

"Oh god, what did that ass do now?" That's my best friend blame everything on the guy.

"It was nothing we just decided that I complain too much and don't service him enough."

"What an ass! What are you doing here? You should go home and rest. It seems like you had an eventful night." Tess and I have been friends since seventh grade after one of her friends threw down my books and Tess helped me pick them up and told her group of friends off. She has been standing up for me every day since.

"No, I just want to relax and have a good time. This is the one place I know Max won't look for me."

She smiles, "Ok, but be careful because I have to head home, still grounded have to get back in bed before my parents find out," with that she walks away leaving me standing there alone.

Great I am an outsider with these people my only link is Tess, but I am determined not to go home so I sit down on a nearby couch with has two people making out heavily. I sat there for a while before I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Parker, what are you doing here? Your master let you off your leash." Michael Guerin, ugg is there possibly anyone I hate more that could be through at me,

"Hello Michael." Michael smiles at me and sits down on the couch next to me.

"So, is Evans here?"

"No, we had a fight and we are not speaking."

"I always knew you were smart. Good going Parker." I want to leave to get as far away from him as possible. "So, you want to see how a real man can fuck you?"

"WHAT? You have no right to say something like that to me." I get up and start walking to the door. But before I can get to far I feel my body being pushed against the wall.

"I think you want to know Parker." He starts kissing my neck, and as much as I hate to admit it feels good. Before I can stop myself I'm moaning.

"See Parker you want to see what I can do. Do you want to come upstairs with me?" The sad thing is I do. I'm excited, scared, and I don't feel like myself so I nod my head yes.

He leads me up the stairs before I can even think about how wrong it is. I mean I the Michael, but most of all I'm still with Max.

All thoughts left me as Michael threw me into an empty room.

END FLASHBACK

After that I remember is lips, skin, and thrusting. I remember not wanting him to ever stop. Max had never made me feel that way. I remember almost feeling drunk even though I had not had a single drink.

After we finished he got up and left while I got my clothes on. I speed home and took a shower wanting to get the night off of me.

I tried not to think about it, Max and I got back together. Things were getting back to normal.

That was until I realized I was six days late.

So that's how I ended up here with an EPT pregnancy test.

The truth of the matter no matter how much I want to blame all these other things.

I can only blame myself.

My name is Liz Parker and I am sixteen and pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Michael-

There are many things I find annoying about my life.

Most of them have to deal with because I have to, two things the first school. Why do I have to come when I know I am just flying by the seat of my pants? I have to show up because the state says I have to. I sit in the back of class watching the seconds turn into minutes. All my hard work at trying to be a slacker has finally pulled off and the teachers ignoring me; passing me to get me out of their classes.

The second most annoying thing actually annoys me so much I find it hot; or rather her hot. Her name Liz Parker, she gets under my skin. I hate her with every fiber of my being but then I get this urge to take her. The funny thing is that I have had her, a month ago at some party.

But the thing is that it didn't make the urge to take her go away, it made it worse. She may look like an innocent school girl but under that disguise, she is a vixen.

However since the night of our tryst she has not looked at me once. She went running back to her boyfriend, Max Evans. I suspect she didn't even tell him about our night of passion. How bad she wanted me, she didn't even put up a fight. How she let me take her on some stranger's bed, twice. Not the Liz Parker that most people get to see.

She is only in two of my classes because she is in all those smart kids' classes. So every week day I get to stare at her for two hours during health and PE imaging her hot body against mine again.

I just wished that talking to her and listening to her talk didn't give me a migraine.  
So I sit back in my seat and watch her back from across the room till the bell ringing; knocking me out of my haze. I am the first on out of my seat and walking as fast as possible for the door.

-Liz-

I am at a lost at what to do.

I never thought I would be in this situation. I always figured when I decided to have a baby I would be married and at least know more about the father than he is a slacker. I wanted the father of my child to care about me rather than just want me for a quick lay.

I have so many questions. Do I tell Michael about the baby or just lie to him if he asks me about it? What do I tell Max, he is going to be so hurt? Don't even get me started on my parents.

Then there are the options they tell you about in health class.

I know I can't get an abortion, it just not in me to kill an innocent child.

Then there's adoption which I'm not sure I could send my baby way.

I could always keep my baby, but I know that won't go over very well with my parents.

I never should have gotten into this situation, but there is no going back now.

I have to tell someone I am barely keeping it together.

"Hey Lizzie, what are you doing?" I snap my head up from my math book and see Tess.

"Oh nothing," I say while looking back down at my math book.

"Liz, something is wrong you haven't been yourself all week." Tess looks every determined to get this out of me. I knew she would figure something was wrong, she always does.

"I have something I need to tell you, but I can't do it here." She looks a little stunted.

"What's going on, Liz?"

-Michael-

Lunch the best part of my terrible school day. I'm sitting alone as usual. I don't really get along with most of the kids that go to this school. So I keep to myself a lot of the time.

I see her again with Tess. They moved to an isolated table, they have their heads really close together as they talk. I wonder what the big secret is.

Oh, maybe their lesbians; add to fantasy bank.

Is it just me or does Liz look different. Almost as if she is upset about something.

She is really pale and she looks really tired.

Not that I care; she just looks like crap.

Maybe Evans broke up with her.

I wonder if I can use this to my advantage.


	3. Chapter 3

-Liz-

I have always wondered how girls get themselves into these situations. How could they allow themselves to be so caught up in the moment that they let themselves get pregnant? I use to judge these girls like they were beneath me because they had made this mistake. If this teaches me anything it's not to judge people before you walk a mile in their shoes.

My mother would tell me things like this happen because teenagers feel untouchable. That we walk around thinking like nothing will happen to me; that it will happen to other girls but not me. I never thought this was true about myself. I knew everything there was to know about protection, but felt this untouchable feeling when Michael and I were together. That it was meant to be that we were together and nothing bad was going to happen. Protection never even crossed my mind in the moment.

I'm paying for that now.

To say the least Tess was in shock when I told her the news but in true Tess fashion she said that everything was going to be okay. That she would help me in any way she could.

Even with her kind words I am still in the same situation. Completely at a lost to what to do; I wish I could just make this all go away.

-Michael-

I know his back before I enter the trailer. I am half away tempted just to get lost for a couple of hours, till after dark. When I know for sure he will be pasted out from drinking a twelve pack of beer. He has been gone for two weeks and I just wish he would stay gone.

As tempting as it is I know he will be waiting for me. So I take a deep breath and enter the trailer.

The smell of cigarettes and beer hit me in the face almost making me lose my lunch. The trailer is a mess when beer cans litter the floor. The front door of the trailer opens to the living room where my dad, Hank is sitting with a woman.

She is not what I would call attractive; she has on clothes from the 80's, blonde frizzy hair and a face that looks like she has been punched way too many times.

"Michael, there you are where have you been?" My dad and the woman get up and make their way to me at the front door.

"Uh, school dad."

"Oh well, I want you to meet someone. Son, this is your new step mom Sunshine." What the fuck, my new step mom is he out of his ever loving mind. Sunshine raises her hand up to mine I shake it without much thought.

"So nice to meat you Michael," she says with a southern drawl.

"So, where did you two kids meet?"

"Well, he would to come into the strip club. He would always give me the best tips." Sunshine says with a laugh and I am vomiting on the inside.

"Well anyways Son, I more news Sunshine and I are moving to her place." Ah so this is goodbye, I couldn't be any happier; finally the whole place to myself with having to worry about my dad.

"Ok, so when are you leaving."

"Oh, just came by to say hello; we are on our way out now."

"Ok, I'll just be in my room."

I make it to my room as fast as possible to get away from them. My dad had never been around much as it was but now he was most likely going to be gone for a while and I am very happy about it.

I just want to be alone.

-Liz-

I have never noticed how annoying Max is until this very moment.

Sitting in his parents living room listening him go on and on about high school football. I wonder if I'm so annoyed because I am so on edge about telling him about the baby. I know he is going to freak out when he finds out about Michael and me.

"Max, I have to tell you something." I say cutting him off.

"What is it Lizzie, is this important?" He seems annoyed that I cut him off on is rant. Like talking about football is so important.

"Yeah it's pretty important. I'm pregnant Max." He takes in a sharp breathe and closes his eyes a few times.

"Umm, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I took a test it came back positive."

"Wow, you hear in sex Ed that these things can happen. I just never thought it would happen to us." Ok, I'm confused Max and I have never had sex.

"What what are you talking about?"

"You know that you can get pregnant off of like Pre cum, you know when we were fooling around."

I'm just staring at him in shock he thinks the baby is his.

"Max, I don't want to lie to you. So, I'm just going to be straight forward and tell you that I cheated on you."

"What!! So you cheated and now you're pregnant. Do you think I'm just supposed to be okay with this? How could you do this to me Liz, I love you."

"It was a mistake Max, it was the night we had that fight and I met Tess at that party."

"Oh, so we have one little fight and you go off and fuck… who did you fuck Liz?" He is so angry I swear his whole face has turned red from yelling at me.

"I don't see how it's important, it's over now." When Max finds out it was Michael he is going to freak out. He has always said he doesn't like how Michael looks at me.

"It is very important, or do you not even know his name?" He looks me up and down like I'm the biggest slut in the whole world.

"It was Michael Guerin."

"So basically you let him use you and weren't even smart enough to use anything? You know what kind of guy he is, I have told you a million times."

I know Max has every right to be upset with me and I deserve it but I feel bad enough. I am pregnant after all.

"Maybe, I should just go Max."

"Yeah, maybe you should." Max says as he walks out of the room as far away from me as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Michael-

I love being alone, it is the greatest thing in the whole world; to just be by yourself and not have to answer to anyone. In my life I have spent a lot of time alone, my dad never really carried what I did. My mother ran out on us after I was born, we never talked about her.

Enjoying my peace in quiet was short lived as I hear a tapping on my window. I would have ignored it completely but it's a tap I've heard before. Getting out of bed and going to the window, I open it pushing back the curtains.

"Well, Well what brings you by?" I say to my visitor with a smirk.

"We need to talk, alone."

"Well come on in baby," I pull her up into my bedroom.

She looks around my room with a smile, "so I have a secret, an unbelievable secret."

"I'm always interested in your secrets baby." I lay down on my bed expecting her to follow me, like other times before. I have come to realize I am her dirty little secret.

"It seems like you've made a mistake Guerin." She says with a cold laugh.

I sit up in bed not amused anymore, wondering why I opened my window. "Ok, I'm done playing Isabel, what's going on?"

"So, you know my brother Maxwell right?" She sits down at the end of my bed with her signature hair flip.

"Get to it Isabel, I don't have all night."

"Have a date do we?"

"Not what I would call a date no, but have plans with a firecracker blonde with daddy issue's. Now what's up with Max?" Not that I really care about her brother but maybe she knows something about Liz. That's the real firecracker I want in my bed.

"Well, I was at home and I heard Max and Liz having a fight. I was shocked to say the least that they were fighting, Mr and Miss perfect, so I had to listen in. That's when I heard the biggest piece of juicy gossip ever." Isabel is looking at me, and then it dawns on me. Liz told Max that we slept together, and he is going to TRY to kill me.

"From the look on your face I can tell you already know. How could you be so stupid Michael? You know how Max is about Liz." Her expression turns to pity.

"It was one time Isabel, no big deal. It will not happen again, she won't let it. She hasn't even talked to me since it happened."

"My guess is that she is going to have to talk to you soon." Isabel likes to make everything into a game for her amusement; she really has too much time on her hands.

"Ok Isabel, what's going on? Why would Liz have to talk to me?" My stomach drops down to my feet somehow I know I'm not going to like what she has to say. It dawns on me that Isabel hasn't come to my place in a long time; we haven't hooked up in months. She came to tell me something that is going to turn my life upside down; because she wants to see the show.

"Liz is pregnant." My heart is racing so fast I think it's going to come right of my chest.

"Well, good for her and Max; I'm sure they'll be happy together." It can't be mine we were only have sex twice; the way Evans talks he's had Liz every way possible.

"Yeah, everyone will just assume that Max is the father but I know they have never had sex so that only leaves you."

She was a virgin; she never said anything that night we were together. I have to see Liz; I have to know if this is true. Isabel isn't always the most reliable person on earth.

I know I have to get out of here. I leave my room without as much of a word to Isabel. I look back at her before I leave the trailer; her face is filled with pure enjoyment.

That's when I know that I may have been the first person to hear the news, but I know that I won't be the last.

I just know that I have to get to Liz as fast as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to stop and thank a few people for their wonderful feedback.

Krystalled X2

Callista Wolfwood X2

Furture Mrs. Wayland

I love hearing what you think of my story.

Chapter 5

-Liz-

I am not sure how I made it here. When I left Max's I had no idea where to go; I knew I did not want to go home so walked for what seemed like hours. Somehow I ended up here at the trailer park I know Michael lives at with his father. Not knowing which one was his for sure I just walked around looking for anything that would give me a clue. After almost giving up hope of ever finding which one was his I saw a older lady walking toward me.

"Hello, sorry to bother you but do you know which trailer Michael Guerin lives in?"

"Sure honey, it's the about three trailers down with the chipped red paint." She gives me a smile which oddly enough reminds me of my late grandmother.

"Thank you so much." I say while walking away from her; I just need to get this over with.

"Don't let him take your innocents, boys like that are trouble." She yells after me; if she only knew.

Making my way down the dirt road is more challenging than I thought. Slowing down my steps I can't help but think back on what Tess and I had talked about at lunch.

Tess doesn't think I should tell Michael because she thinks he is only going to hurt me. There's apart of me that wants to run and let everyone believe that this is max's child. I just do not fill that this is right; Michael should have a choice on what I do. After all we made this baby together. As much as I hate it no matter what I do this is going to be a life changing experience for me as well as Michael.

Finally making my way up the small walk way; it hits me how am I going to break the news. Congratulations Daddy? Hey Michael, remember that night I let you take my innocents well we made a baby?

I don't have much time to think about it because the trailer door swings open nearly making me fall.

Let's just say I am beyond shocked at who is standing at the door, Isabel Evans.

"My my Liz, what bring you to this part of town?"

"I could ask you the same thing Isabel."

"Well, I came to let a friend know that he is going to be a daddy." My mouth just falls open; how does she know. "Don't be so surprised Liz. You're the one that didn't use a condom. Oh and to make sure no one was listening in on your little conversation with my brother,"

I cannot deal with Isabel Evans right now; I just need to talk to Michael. This is news that he should have heard from me; not the schools gossip.

"Is Michael here? I need to talk to him about this." I say looking past her to see if I can see Michael.

"No, he freaked out after I told him. He left to find you; I'm sure he is headed to the trashdown."

"It's the CRASHDOWN, for the millionth time." Then it hits me what she said; he is going to my house; my mother is going to freak.

I just take off running back down the road in the distance I heard, "It was nice seeing you Lizzie, Maria and I are so looking forward to seeing you at school."

I do not have time to worry about Isabel as I break out into a fast run. I have to get to him before he gets to my house.

-Michael-

When I first reached the Crashdown I wasn't sure where to go. I know she lives above it but how do you get to it. Then I stopped an old ladder on the side of the building. Remembering Max's locker room talks about how Liz has balcony that makes it easier for them to hook up when her parents are home. What a liar.

I start climbing the old ladder trying not to make much noise as not to call attention to myself. Pulling myself up on to the balcony; I find it strange to be here. It's like I've stepped into her private place; somewhere I don't belong. It strikes me how different her childhood must have been than my own.

I just have to know the truth so I head to her closed window and look inside. Not seeing her makes me wonder where she is; I need to find out what is going on. I feel that my world has been turned upside down in the short hour that Isabel told me the news.

Spotting an old lawn chair I sit down in it; I'm just going to wait for her to show up.

-Liz-

It feels like I've been running forever when I finally make it to the Crashdown. Not wanting to run into my mother I start climbing the ladder that leads up to my balcony. Silently hoping Michael hasn't made it here yet.

Pulling myself over the edge and darting for the window.

"Hey Liz."

I nearly jump out of my skin, "Umm Michael." Trying desperately to catch my breath, running the whole way home may not have been a good idea.

"I think we need to talk." He says standing up.

Before I could answer my whole world turns black.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you future mrs. Wayland, krystalled, and maipigen for the wonderful feedback.

Chapter 6

-Tess-

They don't think I hear it, the two of them fighting quietly in their room. Trying to make us feel like we are this happy family to the outside world, but underneath there are secrets that threaten to tear us all apart. They have been fighting for as long as I can remember. I use to sit up at night listening to my mother cry and my father denying he was doing anything wrong. No matter how many girls my mother hears about she will never leave my father. For one simple reason; it's not for love but for his money. My father lets me down more than anyone in my life because of him I have serious trust issues.

So, that's why I have always turned to Liz. She is my best friend, the only one that gets me completely. When she told me today about sleeping with Michael and being pregnant; to say the least I was shocked. My best friend Liz is anything but a girl that lets herself get into these situations.

Hearing a slight tap on my bedroom window I get up from my place by my door. Hoping that it is Liz since she promised that she would tell me how the talked went with Max.

Opening my window I am shocked to see Kyle Valenti standing outside my window.

"What are you doing here Kyle?"

"Well, I've been calling you Tess but you won't answer my calls. This was all I could think of for you just to talk to me."

"Well have you ever thought I just don't want to talk to you Kyle? That seeing and talking to you just reminds me of you ripping my heart out with your betrayal." I say not really want to have this fight again.

"She threw herself at me. Maria Deluca means nothing to me. The only girl that has ever meant anything to me is you." The way he says it makes me almost believe him.

"If that's true then why were you alone with her? Why when I walked into the room why did I see you on top of her?"

"I was so drunk Tess I honestly thought she was you. I promise if you just give me another chance that I will never let something like this happen again."

"How could you possibly think she was me, we look nothing alike from the fact that we are both blondes. Have you ever seen the way that Maria and Isabel treat Liz?" I will not be stupid like my mother, I will not allow a man to walk all over me and tell me lies.

"Liz is a big girl Tess; she can take care of herself."

I'm about to set him straight when I hear my cell phone ringing. Leaving him standing outside my window to get it. Not recognizing the number I flip it open, "Hello."

"Is this a Tess?" A male voice says on the other end.

"Yes, who is this?" This is slightly creepy.

"Um, this is Michael Guerin. I am with Liz at Roswell Regional she passed out and dumped her head really bad. She is asking for you."

"I'm on my way." I slam the phone closed turning around to still see Kyle standing there.

"What's wrong, Tess?"

"Liz passed out and is at the hospital. I have to get to her."

"I can take you." I don't have time to argue, I just climb out the window and start heading to his car.

-Michael-

I have never been so scared for another human being in my life then when I saw Liz laying on the ground. I had rushed to her finding her head severely bleeding and not responding to me. I called 911.

I'm not sure what lead me to be so over protective of her, was it my potential unborn child lying within her. Or was it that I felt something deep down for her that I couldn't explain.

Her parents freaked out when they saw her laying there. Her mother accused me first, hell I would have too seeing her laying there like that with a guy I didn't know. I just explained that I was a friend.

The short ride to the hospital with her parents was the most awkward thing I have ever gone through. Once we reached the hospital we were told that Liz had woken.

Relief came over me like I had never felt before.

"Maybe you should head home umm…"

"Michael and I am not going anywhere." I take a seat in the emergency room waiting room waiting for someone to come tell us something about Liz. Her parents take a sit across from me.

"Why were you with Liz anyway?" Liz's father looks at me with knowing eyes.

"She was helping me study for biology." Keeping it simple; I have no idea what they know.

We sat there for what seemed like days when a man approached us in a lab coat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker?"

"Yes that's us."

"Your daughter is doing fine. She hit her head when she fell causing a gash on the right side of her head. Other than that she will be fine we would like to run a CAT scan to make sure there is no swelling but we need to get clearance from a parent because she is under age. Oh and she is asking for a Tess."

"Yes, of course do whatever you need to do to make sure my daughter is okay." I have to admire Mr. Parker he has a strength about him that makes me instantly like him.

Of course that's when I open my big and possibly say the stupidest thing I have ever said in my short sixteen years "Is that harmful for the baby?"

Mrs. Parker just gasps, "What do you mean by BABY?"

"I should go call Tess." As I turn to get as far away from them as possible.

This is possibly the worst day of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Huge Thanks to Future Mrs. Wayland, Scorpio6, Krystalled, Callista Wolfwood, Georgies-jail3 for your amazing feedback.

Chapter 7

-Liz-

Pain in the back of my head wakes me out of my sleep. The bright lights around me are making my world start to spin again. Confusion takes over; where am I?

"Liz." A familiar voice calls out my name but I can't open my eyes the lights hurt too much. "Liz, are you okay?"

"Ugg;" I manage to get out.

"Liz, I know you're not up to talking right now but I have to tell you something. I accidently told your parents about the baby." The panic is evident in his voice; he's scared.

"What?" I ask him in confusion.

"The baby Liz, I had to they were going to do tests that could have hurt him."

My eyes snap open not caring if the lights hurt my sore eyes. "What do you mean you told them?"

"The doctor said they were going to run some tests and I wanted to make sure that it was okay." He tries to explain to me what he was thinking when he made the stupidest mistake.

"So, you could walk the doctor aside and tell him about the situation?"

"Situation? It's a baby; not a situation and its life matters."

"Really does it because I thought that was up to me," anger rising up in me like I have never felt.

"What do you mean by up to you? Oh, so you were just going to get rid of him without even telling me? "I can feel the anger coming off of him.

"No, I was coming to tell you tonight. This was our mistake; it's our job to deal with the consequences."

"Well what are we going to do about this Liz? I don't believe in abortion." It was never an option for me anyways.

"Take one day at a time. Maybe look for a family to adopt."

"So, I guess its true then?"

"What?" I ask him in utter confusion.

"A part of me was hoping it was just a rumor. I'm always going to be the guy that knocked up the girl next door before she hit her seventeenth birthday."

"Don't blame yourself completely Michael. I knew I wasn't on the pill that night; I just wanted to be with the town's bad boy." I can't help but let a small laugh that leaves my parted lips.

"I'm glad you find this so funny Elizabeth." My eyes snap to the door of my hospital room where my mother and my father stand.

The moment I had hoped I could have put off forever.

"No mother, I don't find this funny." My eyes locking on my hands in my lap.

"How could you be so stupid Elizabeth? What are you going to do about Harvard now? How have to get rid of this thing."

"It's not a thing it's our baby and Liz isn't stupid we both made a mistake…"

"A mistake, ha that's laughable. You're just going to run off and leave Liz when you realize how hard it is to raise a child." My mother cuts Michael off mid sentence.

"I can't say what's going to happen down the line Mrs. Parker but I can tell you that I will never abandon my child."

"Well, I think it's best if you don't see Elizabeth anymore."

My eyes snap up at her, "Mother, you can't keep me from Michael he's the father of my child."

"You either stay away from him or you find somewhere else to live."

"Nancy, don't do this. We can work this out." My dad breaks in after standing in silence though the whole fight.

"This is your fault; we should have realized what she was doing. So, what's it going to be Elizabeth your home or Michael and it?" The way my mother says the word it makes me break down in uncontrolled sobs.

Michael reaches across my bed and grabs my hand. For someone who barely knows me he somehow knows actually what I need.

"I guess, I'll come get my stuff after I get out of here." My mother takes in a sharp breathe; I know she was never expecting me to say that.

"Fine." She walks right past my father and out of the room.

"Lizzie, just call me if you need anything." He quickly leaves following after my mother.

The sobs are still escaping my mouth as fight for control.

"Liz, calm down; everything will work out."

"How can you say that? I have nowhere to live and I'm sixteen year old and pregnant. My parents hate me. You can't even stand talking to me."

"You can come live with me. My father is never around and maybe I can't stand talking to you but things can change."

My heart breaks as I release a loud moan from the pain in my head.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get someone?" His concern for me puzzles me; I know it's only because of the baby that is nestled inside me.

"No, just a head ache for the fall."

We sit in silence for a minute when Tess comes running though the door an out of breath Kyle steps behind her. "Oh god Liz, what's going on?" She rushes to my side making Michael get up.


	8. Chapter 8

I have been on a roll with this story so I am posting the next part early.

I huge thanks to

**Georgir's-jail3**

**Future **

**Krystalled**

**Shelaweena**

**Wolfprincess82s**

I love getting your feedback and kind words.

Chapter 8

-Michael-

Pulling my old beat up cell phone from my pocket; I dial the old familiar number. Hoping that the phone is still connected and working. After a couple of rings I am ready to throw in the towel and give up on him again.

"Hello!" He yells over the pounding music from a night club I am sure.

"Dad! I need to talk to you." My father is the last person I want to ask for something from but I don't really have a choice.

"Son? What's wrong I just left you five hours ago?" Has it only been that long it feels like a week?

"I really screwed up Dad; I don't know what to do."

"What happened?" The pounding music becoming less audible as my father walks somewhere quieter.

"I found out I got a girl pregnant."

I hear a loud large intake of breathe, "Michael, we talked about this, well your whole life; no glove no love."

"I know dad I just got carried away and it just happened once."

"Sunshine and I can come home for a while and help through this mess."

"No Dad, it's okay she doesn't even know if she wants to keep the baby."

"Michael, I'm telling you now it is not easy giving up a baby. Hell, if your mother and I had decided to do that you wouldn't be here to make the same stupid mistake."

"I know Dad; what do I do? This girl and I don't even know each other."

"You stand up and do the right thing. It's not this child's fault that you did a stupid thing."

"Her parents threw her out; she doesn't have anywhere to go."

"Take her to the trailer; Sunshine and I will come by in a few days and make sure everything's okay." My father stepping up and helping me in my life is new. I wonder if he is just doing it because he has gone through his before and feels guilty that his son is going to walk down the same path.

"Thanks Dad."

"I'll see you in a few days; I just hope you can handle this son."

He hangs up before I tell him I hope I can too; closing my phone and putting it back into my pocket.

"So, you're going to be a Daddy Guerin?" A voice behind me makes me jump; turning around to see Kyle coming out of Liz's hospital room.

"I guess." I turn and make my way outside of the hospital for some fresh air.

Kyle follows me out and we take a seat on a bench outside.

"Liz Parker how did you do that Guerin?" Kyle asks after we sit for five minutes not saying a word.

"We both made a stupid mistake that is going to mess up both of our lives."

"Yeah I know how that goes." Kyle and I are not friends in fact I think this is our first conversation ever.

"Do you," lifting my eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I messed up with Tess and I don't know how to fix it."

"What did you do, because I took away all of Liz's hopes and dreams. Top that."

"I can't but things will work out for you; just like I'm sure they will for me and Tess." Saying it like it's the most natural thing in the whole world.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Liz is too good of a person to be brought down at sixteen. She'll make it through this; you both will."

He gets up walking back toward the hospital doors.

"Hey, I'd be careful of Evans if I were you. He already called all the guys and told them about you sleeping with Liz."

I open my mouth to speak.

"They don't know about the baby. Just watch your back and Liz's."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." I am not scared of Max Evans in the slightest but I am scared for Liz.

"By the way I'm on your side Liz is too good for Max."

As my hand on my watch strikes midnight ending my terrible day I am surprised that I may have found a friend in Kyle Valenti.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own roswell or Keeping up with the Kardashian.

I want to thank everyone for reading and those of you that reviewed.

Krystalled

Callista Wolfwood

Future

S m Neal

VoodooGypsy

Your reviews mean so much to me.

Chapter 9

-Michael-

"Miss Parker, We are releasing you today because your test results came back normal. We suggest you set an appointment with obstetrics as soon as possible. Do you have any questions?"

Do I have questions? Yeah like a million but can he answer them; most likely not.

"No Thank you," Liz answers for me. Looking over at her she has been in the same state since her parents walked out on us nearly two days ago now; withdrawn and distant. She has barely spoken to me in the last two days as well. Something I deserve but I'm not sure how long I can take her one word answers.

"I'll send a nurse in to discharge you."The doctor nods his head and leaves the room; leaving Liz and I to this awkward silence once again.

"Um, I've talked to my dad he's going to pick us up." I say just really to break the silence.

"Oh that's nice Michael but I won't need the ride." She states while sitting up straight in the bed stretching her perfect back.

Leaning back in my chair to get an eye full of her perfect body, "Oh, did you have Tess drop off your car or something?"

"Um, no I'm going home with Tess." She says while getting out of the bed clutching back of her gown trying to keep it together like I have never seen her perfect body before.

"Home? To Tess's house I thought you were coming to stay with me?" This woman does nothing but confuse me with her ups and downs.

"I thought that was if I couldn't find anywhere else to stay. You don't have to put yourself out for me."

"Are you stupid or did the blow to the head do more damage than they think? Tell me now while we are still at the hospital."

"Nice and you want me to just come live with you? You can't even speak civil to me."

"Civil? Are you serious I have been dealing with your silent treatment for the last two days? I have sat by your side barely leaving to even use the bathroom because I stupidly was worried about you," letting all the anger out that I have been feeling for days now.

"I never asked you to stay Michael." What does she expect from me?

"No, you didn't but you never asked me to leave. You tortured my for two days with Keeping up with the Kardashian and I never said anything. I let you watch that crap even though I wanted to pull my hair out and you didn't even want me here."

"Keeping up with the Kardashian is a great show. "

"A great show? Every episode is the same and why are they even famous?" Ok. How did we start fight about a stupid TV show? We have so many things to discuss and we are fighting about nothing at all.

"Duh, because she dates Reggie Bush." All the sudden she just breaks into tears like I've insulted her. That's why the guilt over takes me, good going Guerin, what a way to make this situation better.

"I'm sorry I guess it's an okay show. I just want you to come home with me Liz." Girls always say they just want guy to come out and tell them how they feel; so here goes nothing.

"Why?" She says sitting back down on the bed.

"I just know that this is my fault Liz. I feel like I took advantage of you and I have to find away to make it up to you." My voice is quiet as I try to open up to her is something new to me; I have always just kept to myself.

"Michael this isn't your fault; its mine. I messed up my whole life and yours. I knew I wasn't on birth control and I slept with you. The worst thing is that not only am I going to have to suffer through this so is this innocent baby." Finally seeing her break down in front of me again I realize how selfish I have been in this whole situation; I never thought she blamed herself for this situation.

I walk around the bed and pull her into my arms breathing in her scent. "I should have known that night Liz; this is as much fault as it is yours. I wasn't thinking because I wanted you so much." I pull away from her helping her sit back down on the bed. "As for this baby we will make it work but we can't be against each other. It's now our job to make sure that it doesn't suffer."

I bring my hand down to her stomach as I talk about the baby that is growing inside of her.

"Fine, I'll come home with you." She says smiling at me with a look in her eyes I have been seen before.

She brings her hand on top of mine.

We are sitting this way when we hear a knock at the door jerking my hand from hers, "Come in."

The door opens; Sunshine and my father make their way into the small room. I think all kids are embarrassed by their parents/ step parents but when Sunshine walks into the room I blush a deep shade of red.

I realize this woman is a stripper but come on I have never seen a lower cut dress or a shorter dress. I glance over at Liz to get her reaction but she is putting on a good front.

"Oh you must be Liz?" Sunshine reaches out her hand to Liz which takes.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Oh and this is Hank." Sunshine points behind her at my father who is still standing by the door.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, maybe I should introduce myself to the baby too. We are all going to be family."

"Um, Sun baby calm down for a minute. Have you been discharged?" My father trying to take charge of the situation in the room.

"No dad, we are still waiting on the nurse."

"Oka, we will be outside waiting to take you home." My father waves for Sunshine to follow him which she does hesitantly.

"So, those are your parents? They seem like really nice people." She looks over and smiles at me.

"Well, Sunshine is my step mother. I met her two days ago, but yeah that's my dad."

"Wow, two days ago."

"Yeah, maybe that's one thing my father and I have in common we both work way to fast."

She breaks into a loud laugh and for once I feel like everything might be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone so much for reading and reviewing.

Future

Krystalled

AN: Okay, school is over! I am free for a while so I will be about to write more. I feel guilty because I had this part written last night but I didn't get a chance to post it because I went to see Conan O'Brien in Dallas last night and didn't get home till late. Awesome show by the way if you're a huge Conan nerd like me.

Chapter 10

-Liz-

Sunshine singing "Like a Virgin" during the car ride home brings a smile to my face as I try to stop myself from laughing. This woman is something else; she is everything you expect in a southern belle stripper. However, her singing as bad as it is almost brings calm over the truck which is cramped to say the least. I have a feeling that Sunshine is very good at getting people to forget their problems.

It doesn't stop the pang of fear that over takes me as we pull up to Michael's trailer. What have I gotten myself into? It only being a short time since Michael asked me to come home with him at the hospital; I am shocked I am already having these feelings. I may have only been able to stay with Tess for a few days, maybe a week but it would have been at least with someone I have known the better part of my life not with these stranger's I barely know.

Opening up the car door quickly moving out of the way for Michael to make his way out; the trailer looks a lot different than it did just two nights ago. It's sitting on land that looks like it hasn't been mowed in forever with a trailer with peeling paint.

Sunshine and Hank make their way inside leaving Michael and I standing out by the truck.

"I know it's not much. It's also not anywhere near what your use to but it's all I have to offer." Michael tells me while studying his old sneakers.

"No it's not what I'm use to." I say simply because it's the truth and I don't feel like lying anymore to him. "Let's go inside; I really am tired already."

"Ok, but I'm going to come out and tell you now it's not much better on the inside."

Michael tells me as he leads me toward my new home. Walking in the door of the small trailer I had no idea what to expect. Knowing that Michael and his dad lived here alone I expected it to be messy but the entry way is covered in beer cans. Making me question if Michael drinks a lot; so many things I don't know about him.

The smell is repulsing making my stomach turn a couple of times; taking several deep breaths trying to stop my gag reflexes that I have had a hard time controlling lately.

"Liz, are you okay? Are you going to throw up or something?" Michael asks me with fear in his voice that I had only heard once before from him when I had woken up at the hospital.

"No, I'm okay. I just need to lie down." I tell him avoiding all eye contact with him. We pass Hank and Sunshine who are sitting at the small kitchen table Sunshine talking very adamantly with her hands but I am too zoned out to hear what she is saying. The walls are bare and the paint which I sure use to be white now has a yellowish tint to them. Walking down the small hall way is a fast one considering that the trailer could fit into the Evans living room.

Michael leads me into the small bed room that is nothing but a full size bed and a small table with a cd player. The blankets are all over the floor along with dirty clothes spread from one end to the other.

I guess he can tell from my face that I'm taken back by the mess, "I'm not use to having girls here."

"I find that a little hard to believe." I start moving some of the dirty clothes from the bed to the floor that are spread across his bed.

"Yeah I guess your right I have had a few girls in here from time to time." He says with his cockiness that usually just comes off of him in waves but has been absent the last few days.

"Have you at least washed the sheets?" Eyeing them to make sure they look clean.

He gives me a dirty look as if I could ever hurt his feelings, "Yeah, do you need anything?"

"No, I think I'm just going to lay down for a while."

Without a word just a simple head nod Michael walks out of his bedroom closing the door behind him. With the door closed I feel like the walls are closing in on me.

I pull the blanket off the floor pulling myself into a fetal position in the middle of Michael's bed.

The light from outside is coming in thru the window lighting up the whole room making it hard to fall asleep.

The soft knock that comes from the door startles me. The door slowly starts to open Sunshine popping her head in. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I think so," curling myself into am even tighter ball.

Sunshine enters the room closing the door behind her before coming to sit on the bed next to me. She places her hand on my arm, "I know we just met Liz but I understand what you are going through. I got myself into a similar situation when I was just fifteen years old."

"Really, how did you deal with everything?" I pull myself out of the fetal position sitting up to look at her.

"That's the thing Liz I didn't. I just pretended it didn't happen." She tells me looking down at her hands; somehow I know this isn't a story of overcoming obstacles.

"How did that work out?"

"I still lead the same life as if nothing had happened but it caught up with me. I went into labor at 27 weeks. My baby didn't make it." She says wiping her eyes before the tears roll down her face.

"I am so sorry Sunshine. How did you make it through that?" I reach out to touch her hand which she just smiles at me.

"Things happened for a reason no matter how fucked up they are. I'm not telling you this to make you feel sorry for me I want you to take care of yourself Liz. The hardest thing to live with is knowing you're the reason your child isn't alive. So no matter how hard life gets these next few months always remember that it your job to take care of yourself for this baby."

"I will thank you for caring enough to come talk to me."

"Hey, just because you and Michael made a mistake doesn't mean that we turn our backs on you." In a way I feel like she is telling me that everything in the end is going to be okay with my parents as well.

"I think I'm going to lie back down and take a nap." I lay back down feeling that I can finally rest.

"Okay, I'll have Michael bring you something to eat in a while." She says returning to her perky self as if we hadn't just talked about the worst thing to ever happen in her life.

"Sunshine, what did you name your baby if you don't mind me asking?"

She turns around with a smile, "Riley." She says as she leaves the room closing the door behind her. When she finally does leave I feel my eye lids finally close.


	11. Chapter 11

A huge Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewed.

Future mrs. Wayland

VoodooGypsy

Krystalled

Callista Wolfwood

I love getting every piece of feedback.

Chapter 11

-Michael-

Feeling like a guest in your own home has got to be the worst feeling in the world. I know I got myself into this situation but I never thought Liz would be curled up in my comfortable bed while I am laying on my old couch with a spring in my back. Turning over for the millionth time I decide it's worthless and sit up on the couch.

My Dad and Sunshine went to bed hours ago and Liz has not left my bedroom since I brought her here. So here I sit all alone in the living room while everyone is sleeping peacefully. Looking over at the clock I realize it is only just after eleven and pull myself off the couch. Heading towards my room if I can call it that anymore to see if Liz is up; I knocked quietly on the old beat up door.

"Come in," I open the door slowly what I see makes me wish I had never left my couch no matter how uncomfortable it may be because the site in front of me makes me uncomfortable in a whole different way.

Yes ladies and gentlemen I think I may have died and gone to heaven. Liz Parker is laying on my bed on her stomach, legs up in the air wearing my Metallica t-shirt. I may not sound like a big deal to many of you out there but to me I have never seen her more perfect.

"Is everything okay Michael?" She asks me with questioning eyes.

"Uh that's my favorite shirt," when I say that she jumps up causing her breast to bounce up and down causing me to groan on the inside.

"Sorry, I just don't have any clothes here."

"UH no it's fine," I pull my eyes away from her exposed thighs to close the door behind me. "I actually was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind sharing the bed."

Although looking at her in that shirt I don't believe I'm going to be getting any sleep anyways.

"Yeah, I umm I mean this is your bed Michael. You shouldn't have to give it up for me." She looks at me before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Let's just try to get some sleep Liz we have only one more day to catch up before school on Monday."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She leans back on the bed trying to get as close to the edge of the bed as possible.

I walk the short distance from the door to the bed but it felt like miles till my body comes in contact with hers as we lay down next to each other.

Her arm jerks away from mine before she rolls on her side facing away from me, "God Liz it's not like I have cooties or some crap like that." I bit out at her angrily.

She turns around at my comment giving me what I assume is the evil eye, "I'm sorry that it's awkward for me to be in bed with a guy I barely know."

I laugh out loud at that one, "Correct me if I'm wrong Liz but I barely knew you when you let me stick my dick inside of you. You didn't find that too awkward if I remember correctly."

"You know Michael maybe this isn't going to work."

Okay I'm getting tired of this bullshit, "So every time I say something you don't agree with or something that is true you're going to threaten to leave."

She sits up running her hands through her hair in obviously annoyed by my comment, "Well this isn't working."

"It been like 5 hours since we came home and already it's not working? You just don't want to give this a chance because you think you're some kind of perfect princess. I'm not Max Evans Liz you can't jerk me around by my dick; it just doesn't work that way with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I like things clean and comfortable. I know you're not Max your nothing like him"

"Like I said you think your some kind of Princess but let me break it to you Liz you are far from perfect. So what your plans are ruined so are mine but I'm not crying over it."

"Your plans like what sleeping with every girl in Roswell. I had real goals Michael that I may never get to see come true."

"Well I guess your goals are just going to have to change." I blow off her comment about my sex life because funny enough that was one of my goals. "We cannot keep fighting like this Liz in like 7 months were going to bring home a baby and I refuse to bring a child into a environment like this one."

"Things are only going to get worse Michael once people find out." She says finally laying back down next to me.

"It's just something else we are going to have to get through together." I tell her before rolling declaring with that simple movement that our fight was over. It wasn't long before sleep claimed us both.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow it has been a while I am hoping ya'll are still with me.

I want to thank everyone that read and to those who reviewed.

Future -I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I have always been greatfull as well that Micheal is nothing like Max too.

Callista Wolfwood

VoodooGypsy- I know Liz many be a little annoying now but she is going to grow up with the help of Michael.

Dark Roswellian Angel

Michell-11e- I am glad you like my story but yes this is a AU without Aliens.

Chapter 12

-Liz-

"Are you sure you really what to go to your house?" Michael asked me from the bed while I tried to make the clothes that I have been wearing for a week look presentable.

"I don't want to Michael that's for sure but we have school tomorrow and I can't wear this same outfit every day." Deciding it's unless anyways I turn from the mirror to look at him.

"I know; we'll just buy you new clothes than we won't have to go see your mother."

"Sure with what money Michael?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine but I can't promise I'll hold my tongue if your mother is a complete bitch." He just walks out of the room with a sigh.

Truth be told I am terrified to see my mother considering the last time I saw her she disowned me. A huge part of me is hoping that she has calmed down enough to let me come back home. No matter how messed up everything is I'm still her daughter.

"Son, Sunshine and I are about to head back. I left my truck for you and Liz. We'll try to come back in a couple of weeks but if you need anything just call." I hear Hank say from outside of Michael's room filling me with dread. What does he mean their leaving I can't be alone with Michael. I move closer to the door so I can hear the conversation between them better.

"Are you going to get her things today?" I hear him ask Michael.

"Yeah, I'm hoping this all just works out Dad. I can tell she hates it here." I hear him sigh.

"Everything will be fine. Just take it one day at a time."

Taking a deep breath I walked into the hallway with tall men. They stop talking and both look at me. "Liz, how are you feeling this morning?" Hank asks me.

"I feel fine thank you Mr. Guerin." I answer him with a smile.

"Oh how many times do I have to ask you to call me Hank?" He says with a laugh. "We are heading out now. Liz, Sunshine wanted to tell you goodbye."

We turn making our way into the living room/kitchen where Sunshine is making breakfast. "Oh there ya'll are I thought I was going to kill myself making breakfast for no one." Looking over at the table I see loads of burnt food sitting on paper plates.

"Well, too bad we don't have time to stop and eat Sun." Hank tells her but I can hear the relief in his voice at not being able to have time to sit down and eat the charcoal breakfast.

"Oh, I know I just wanted to make sure Liz was talking care of my grandbaby." She says smiling at me making me feel at home in this strange place. "Now boys go pack up my car while I say goodbye to Liz."

Michael and Hank walk out of the trailer without a word when the door closes Sunshine takes off her apron and walks over to me.

"So just because we're leaving for a few weeks does not mean you can't call if you need something even if it's just to talk. Are you worried about anything before I go?"

"Being alone with Michael; I feel like he is a stranger." I tell her almost letting my tears fall.

"I know just give it some time and it will get better. You just have to grow up a little bit and realize no matter how you feel you are tied to Michael for life. Remember to eat a balanced diet and drink lots of water. I'll call in a few days." She pulls me into a tight hug. "Come on walk me out." She turns and walks to the door I follow behind her until were outside.

We both walk over to the car where Michael and Hank are standing. "Ready to go babe."

"Yes." She pulls Michael into an awkward hug. "I'll see you both in a few weeks."

"Bye kids." Sunshine and Hank get into Sunshine's car waving bye as they drive away. Michael and I stand in the front lawn for a minute just watching after them long after they are gone.

"So are you ready to go because I really want to get this whole thing over with?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

-Michael-

Pulling up in front of the crashdown and killing the engine. I glance over at Liz who doesn't look like she wants to get out any time soon.

Sighing, "Are you ready to go in?"

"Yeah, it's just my mom has never been this mad at me before." She says looking over at me for what I feel like is answers.

"Let's just go in and get it over with so we can go home and just watch TV."

I guess that worked because she's opening the truck door and stepping out. I step out with her and start walking towards the crashdown. Opening the door we step into the small diner; heads turn to look at us.

"We have to go through the back to get to our apartment." She tells me as we start walking to the back door.

"What is little Lizzie doing with bad boy Guerin?" I hear as we past a table full of girls we go to school with finally we make it into the back of the crashdown to my relief; knowing that Liz and I are going to be the talk of Roswell High before lunch tomorrow.

"Maybe its best if you stay out here while I go talk to my father." Liz tells me as she walks over to a small room off from the break room.

After a couple of minutes they come out of the room together, "Just go upstairs and get some stuff together before you mother gets home." Jeff tells Liz and from the look on her face I can tell that's not what she wanted to hear.

"Yeah Dad we'll be down in a little bit." She just heads for the stairs without a word to me but not wanting to be in the same room with her father I follow after her into her apartment.

"Are you okay?" I ask her knowing the answer already anyways.

"No but like you said let's just get this over with." We both walk into her room. She walks over to the closet throwing it open before throwing clothes into a suitcase.

Looking around I notice a picture of her and Evans sitting on her bedside table causing a surge of unexplained jealousy through my body. "So do you want to take any of these pictures?" Trying to sound like I don't have a care in the world.

"Yeah I have one of my grandmother on my desk." She answers from inside the closet.

Walking over to her desk I pulled the picture of Liz and her grandmother off of it. "So are you going to tell your grandmother about our gem?"

Liz walks out of the closet giving me a weird look, "Our Gem?"

"Yeah like precious Gem; I don't know what to call it."

"Ok well my grandmother pasted away last year so I can't tell her about um Gem." She walks past me to her dresser.

"Do you need any help here?" I'm really starting to feel out of place in her childhood home.

"Yeah my Dad said there are some boxes out in the living room can you go grab them."

An hour later I am loading the last of Liz's things into the truck. Walking back into the backroom of the crashdown to grad the last of Liz's boxes, "Michael can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah Mr. Parker." He looks at me awkwardly.

"I know things are weird right now but I think things will work out in the end. I just want to make sure she's taken care of so here." He pushes his hand out to mine slipping money into it. I wish I could just hand it back to him and tell him I have everything taken care of but the sad thing is. I need this money, Liz needs this money, but most of my precious Gem needs this. So I just suck it up and take the money even though the last thing I want to do.


End file.
